Pasiones Confesadas
by Glori Whitlock Cullen
Summary: Dígame joven en que ha pecado – Bueno padre, he cometido muchos pecados en obra y pensamiento- Que es lo que ha pasado – padre, he hecho cosas prohibidas, he arrastrado a un hombre de Dios hacia la tentación y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de nada.


**Sumary: Ave María purisima – dijo él. Sin pecado original concebida – le respondí- Dígame joven en que ha pecado – Bueno padre, he cometido muchos pecados en obra y pensamiento, pero sobre todo en pensamiento. - Ok, cuéntame. Que es lo que ha pasado – al parecer todavía no se había fijado que era yo, ya que me hablaba de una forma un poco seca - padre, he hecho cosas prohibidas, he arrastrado a un hombre de Dios hacia la tentación y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de nada.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la magnifica y santa meyer, solo me adjudico la trama. Esto es un one shot sexoso si a usted no le gusta leer fics con alto contenido sexual no entiendo porque te metiste (jajaja) si lo haces es bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Aclarado esto que disfruten. **

**PASIONES CONFESADAS. **

**BELLA POV**

Ya no aguantaba, este hombre me estaba volviendo loca, y yo se que también lo estaba volviendo loco a el ya me mas de una vez me lo había demostrado. Aunque yo sabia que esto era un imposible no podía impedirlo, primero, porque yo era una alumna aquí en este estúpido internado religioso y segundo, porque él era mi profesor de filosofía pero mas aun, porque el era un sacerdote. Si así mismo, un maldito sacerdote. Un hombre que por lo visto no conocía los placeres de la vida, que estaba demasiado bueno para su propio bien y que tenía un efecto en mi tan grande que a veces me daba miedo.

Mientras estaba sentada en la capilla esperando que fuese mi turno de confesión, (si porque aquí debemos confesarnos una vez por semana) no pude evitar recordar las veces que lo había puesto hasta el limite y lo hacia maldecir su profesión.

**Flash back**

Llegue temprano al salón con el propósito de estar un momento a solas con el sexy profesor Edward Cullen y ver que podía lograr. Entré y como siempre él ya estaba en el aula leyendo y preparando la clase. Pasé con cuidado y me senté en el escritorio con mis piernas cruzadas mostrando un poco mas de lo normal. Él, al verme, se quedó sorprendido, tanto así que hasta se le cayo el libro que leía, yo no pude evitar soltar una risita ante ese suceso.

- Señorita Swan ¿Qué pretende? Le he dicho que no puede seguir comportándose así, esto está mal.

- Umm creo que no he entendido bien, sera que me lo vuelve a explicar por favor.

- Señorita Isabella – me dijo pero nunca viéndome al rostro siempre divagaba con la mirada alrededor del salón pero nunca me enfrentaba- ya le he dicho que esto está mal yo soy un hombre de dios, su profesor y usted es una alumna y no puede estar insinuandoseme así como lo hace.

- ¿Ah… si?, bueno quizás logre entenderlo si me mira a la cara, no sabe que se debe mirar al oyente cuando se le habla – quería que me mirara y me dijese que esto estaba mal, que estaba mal sentirme asi y que yo no le provocaba nada.

- Señorita Isabella por favor – dijo mirándome a los ojos –

- ¿Por favor que profesor? – le pregunte con un tono de inocencia fingida.

- Le pido que deje de jugar conmigo, esto es indebido –

- ¿En serio? – le dije arrastrándolo hacia mi cuerpo con mis piernas y mis brazos- dices que esta mal que haga esto- le dije pasando un dedo por su mandíbula la cual se tenso y pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba, lo que me hizo sonreír.

- Bella por favor- dijo en un susurro –

- ¿Por favor que? Edward – le dije juntando peligrosamente mi cara a la de el y bajando mis manos por sus brazos.

- No hagas esto, no creo ser capaz de resistir. Por favor no juegues, no me tientes así.

- Edward por favor déjate llevar, yo se que tu deseas esto tanto como yo, lo puedo sentir con cada mirada que me das, con cada roce que nos damos, lo se porque te resistes.

- Bella – susurro y junté nuestro labios, justo cuando iba a comenzar a besarme tocaron la puerta, los dos nos asustamos y nos separamos inmediatamente, yo corrí hacia el pupitre, el se dirigió hasta la pizarra y le dijo a la persona que tocaba que pasara. Era la directora avisándole que en la tarde había una reunión de profesores. Ella se fue y el se giró hacia mi con el rostro un poco descompuesto y molesto.

- Viste lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, Isabella por favor, debes parar esto, no sigas- yo me pare rápidamente y me acerque lo mas que pude a el.

- Edward no puedo hacerlo; te deseo, quiero estar contigo, desde que te vi lo único que hago es pensar en ello en nosotros dos juntos amándonos, entregándonos por completo, no te resistas yo se que tu también lo quieres - le dije esto y lo besé.

Él primero se puso regido y no reaccionaba, pero en cuanto mis manos viajaron hacia su cabello el respondió el beso con pasión. Mi lengua trazó la linea de su labio inferior y el me dio acceso a su boca, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza por el control, sus manos se dirigieron hasta mis caderas, subieron por mi torso y mi cara. Cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar, su boca abandono mis labios solo para dirigirse a mi cuello el cual besó y lamió provocando un gemido en mi, pero eso fue un error ,ya que el se separó rápidamente y se fue del salón corriendo.

Yo me quede allí estática sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, una cosa era imaginarlo y otra era vivirlo en carne y hueso. Dios eso fue maravilloso; sus labios eran tan suaves como el terciopelo y su aliento era dulce como la miel. Sus manos eran tan delicadas como la seda y sus caricias me hacían sentir descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Me reí ante aquel recuerdo, ese fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Después de ahí, el siempre me evitaba y procuraba no estar solo en la misma habitación conmigo, eso me destrozaba. Un día decidí mandarle una nota disculpándome por todo lo que pasó, pero en realidad no lo sentía en cambio agradecía todo lo que había hecho y me sentía orgullosa, lo único que quería era que el me hablara.

Le deje la carta en el escritorio:

**"_profesor, por este medio quiero hacerle llegar mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento de hace una semana ya que usted se niega a hablar conmigo. Quiero pedirle que por favor no me tenga rabia y no este molesto conmigo créame, es lo que menos quiero. Para serle sincera, no me arrepiento de nada, pero si usted se molesta conmigo si lo lamentare y no podre verle a la cara nuevamente. Por favor le pido que me disculpe si no es en persona por lo menos hágalo por una nota, que en realidad estos días sin su trato han sido de los peores que he tenido en mi vida._**

**_Sin mas que agregar me despido por favor, respondame. I. S._**

Esperaba que me respondiera, pasaron varios días hasta que en mi casillero vi la nota. La abrí rápidamente:

**"_señorita Isabella, le pido disculpas si mi actitud para con usted le ha ocasionado tristeza alguna, créame no es mi intención hacerlo, pero debe entenderme, le repito que lo nuestro no puede ser, es un imposible. Si hay alguien quien debe pedir perdón ese soy yo por reaccionar de esa manera y permitir que pasara lo que pasó._**

**_Créame que si puse una linea entre nosotros es porque así es más fácil mantenerme lejos de la tentación que usted representa para mí. Pido disculpas nuevamente y por favor no se sienta mal por mi culpa, no me gusta verla así._**

**_Sin más que agregar me despido. E. C._**

Este hombre definitivamente me iba a matar, osea era tan bello que me pedía disculpas el a mi por algo que yo había provocado, definitivamente tenia que acercarme a él y la única forma era el momento de la confesión, esta semana le tocaba a él y yo aprovecharía esta oportunidad al máximo.

**Fin flash back**

Pero eso se iba a acabar hoy, haría todo lo posible por estar con él, para que me confesara que me quería, que el también sentía lo mismo por mi.

El día pasó realmente lento hasta que al fin llego mi turno, me levante rápidamente y entré al confesionario.

- Ave maría purisima – dijo él.

- Sin pecado original concebida – le respondí

- Dígame joven en que ha pecado –

- Bueno padre, he cometido muchos pecados en obra y pensamiento, pero sobre todo en pensamiento -

- Ok, cuéntame. Que es lo que ha pasado – al parecer todavía no se había fijado que era yo, ya que me hablaba de una forma un poco seca.

- Bueno edward, he hecho cosas prohibidas, he arrastrado aun hombre de Dios hacia la tentación -

**EDWARD POV**

Esta chica me esta volviendo literalmente loco, primero con lo del salón, luego las cartas y ahora esto, es que pensaba confesarme a mi lo que me había hecho y lo que soñaba conmigo, no, esto era ir muy lejos.

- Bueno padre, he hecho cosas prohibidas, he arrastrado aun hombre de Dios hacia la tentación –

- Bella, por favor – le dije esperando que ella entendiera, lo que quería.

- No edward, necesito liberar mi mente de estos pensamientos, debo confesarme, debo pedir el perdón de Dios –

- Esta bien dime, cuéntame. –

- Hace ya varias semanas, arrastre a un hombre de dios a sucumbir en el pecado, el me pedía que no pero mi egoísmo fue mas allá. Es que no puedo contenerme cuando estoy junto a el, antes creía que era un simple capricho, pero ahora creo, no mas bien estoy segura que lo amo- WTF? En serio lo dijo, no Dios mio ¿porque a mi?, esta es una prueba muy dura. Si ella supiera lo que me hacia-

- Isabella, ¿y que has hecho para impedir esto? –

- Nada, eso es lo peor. Es que no puedo estar lejos de el. Padre todas las noches sueño con el, sueño con sus besos, sus caricias, sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus labios en mis labios, el diciéndome que me ama y haciéndome suya de la manera mas inverosímil posible, en todas las formas, y simplemente no puedo detenerlo, no puedo – escuchar aquello me estaba matando ya mis pantalones me estaban quedando pequeño, sentía como mi erección crecía al imaginarme haciéndole todo eso que ella me decía y mis mas bajos instintos aparecieron.

- ¿Que puedo hacer? – me preguntó y yo ya no pudiendo mas le respondí.

- Creo, que debes confesarle a esa persona lo que sientes por el y dejarte llevar por lo que sientes – eso era lo que yo quería, ya no podía seguir aguantando mas, pero creo que fue un error haberle dicho eso ya que se hizo el silencio y escuche como abría la puerta para salir, quería golpearme a mi mismo la había cagado. Justo cuando iba a salir a buscarla la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella parada frente a mi, no puede mas y la hale hasta dentro.

- Edward te amo, me gustas y quiero que me hagas tuya de todas las formas posibles te deseo, quiero que me lo hagas hasta que no recuerde mi nombre, por favor.

- Bella, no tienes idea de cuantas veces me he frenado de hacerte mía, de tomarte. Tú me vuelves loco, tu sola mirada despierta en mí mis más bajas pasiones, todas las noches sueño con tenerte en mis brazos, y recorrer con mis labios cada parte de tu perfecto cuerpo, lamer tus senos y depositar suaves caricias en todo tu cuerpo y hacerte gritar y gemir mí nombre de puro placer.

- Entonces hazlo – me dijo y eso fue lo único que me hizo falta.

La jalé hacia mi y ella quedo sentadas a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, el solo roce de nuestros cuerpos hacia que por mi corriera la pasión y el deseo salvaje de hacerla mía. La bese, la bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, nuestros labios pedían en cada contacto mas y mas, trace con mi lengua la linea de su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y ella abrió su boca dándole paso a mi lengua, y allí comenzamos una lucha por el control. Ella acariciaba cada espacio de mi boca con su lengua y yo comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, comencé bajando mis manos por sus costados hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello masajenado mi cuero cabelludo, la solo sensación me hizo gemir en su boca.

El aire ya se estaba haciendo necesario así que dejé su boca pero solo para bajar hasta su cuello, pase mi lengua desde su mandíbula hasta el centro su pecho, llevaba los 3 primeros botones de su camisa abiertos lo que me permitió llegar un poco mas abajo. Ella por su parte comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, al parecer sintió mi notable erección ya que comenzó a frotarse en mi miembro, la fricción se me hacia insoportable, gemí mas fuerte - Bella por favor no lo hagas – le dije – ¿que no haga que? – Preguntó con inocencia, ah a este juego podían jugar dos, deslice mi mano por debajo de su falda y comencé a acariciar lentamente su muslo y bajar hasta su entrepierna, un escolofrio recorrió su cuerpo cuando mi mano se acerco hasta su parte intima, para mi sorpresa y bendición ella no llevaba panty y mis dedos encontraron el camino rápido hacia su entrada, introduje un dedo lentamente tocando su clítoris de forma lenta y tortuosa ocasionando un gemido de suplica por su parte – mas rápido por favor - introduje dos dedos en su entrada y comencé a masajear su centro incrementando la velocidad en cuanto el deseo se hacia mas insoportable, sentí como sus paredes se contraían

Entre cada caricia, beso y gemido yo ya no podía seguir mas, debía hacerla mía aquí y ahora. Mi erección ya se estaba volviendo incontenible, y como si Bella me estuviese leyendo la mente acerco sus labios a mi oído y me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja – edward necesito que me hagas tuya aquí y ahora – eso fue todo lo que me basto levante su falda hasta que toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedara expuesta. Ella por su parte comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón pasando sus manos lentamente por el cierre obteniendo un gruñido de mi parte lo cual hizo que ella riera bajito, dios mio su sonrisa eran como el trinar de los pájaros eran increíble la forma en la que esta mujer me atrapo desde el primer día que la vi. La ayude a desprenderme del ya molestoso pantalón y cuando los dos quedamos sin ninguna pieza de ropa que estorbara la levante suavemente para posicionarme en su entrada y hacerle saber que estaba listo.

Ella jadeo al sentir la punta de mi miembro rozar su entrada y con un beso me indicó que prosiguiera, lentamente se deslizo hasta quedar sentada nuevamente en mi regazo pero esta vez yo estaba completamente dentro de ella, mientras su cavidad se ajustaba al nuevo invasor, sus besos y sus caricias se hicieron mas demandantes logrando volverme loco, ella comenzó a cabalgarme y simplemente no podía pensar con claridad mientras que sus movimientos se hacían mas fuertes, posé mis manos en su cintura para ayudarla a darle mas impulso y lograr que la penetración se hiciera mas fuerte, ella gemia mi nombre con cada estocada – edward… edward… edward - eso simplemente me volvía loco. Aceleré el ritmo sintiendo que sus paredes se contraían en lo que supuse seria su orgasmo, mientras ella se venia tan solo sentir su humedad hizo que mi orgasmo también llegase – Bella oh por Dios, te amo- fue lo que dije cuando dando mi estocada final los dos tocábamos el cielo con las manos ante la llegada del tan ansiado orgasmos.

**BELLA POV**

Nuestras cadenciosas respiraciones fueron acompasándose hasta retomar su ritmo normal, el besaba mi pecho y yo depositaba suaves besos en sus mejillas, cuello y labios. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, una sonrisa cruzó su cara lo que hizo que yo también riera de felicidad. Acerque su rostro al mio y rozando sus labios le dije –pensé que nunca lo dirías, yo también te amo, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi – sentí como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquella confesión lo único que pude hacer fue besarle, quería permanecer con el así por siempre pero la realidad nos golpeó muy pronto cuando escuche pasos en nuestra dirección, el rápidamente se acomodo su ropa y yo hice lo propio con la mía, antes de salir, lo atraje hacia mi y lo bese con la misma pasión que hace pocos minutos nos consumía a los dos – lo espero esta noche en la biblioteca creo que no me ha quedado muy en claro la clase de hace varios días profe –le dije con un tono de sensualidad en mi voz y sentí como se tensó ante mi tacto y proposición, el solo asintió y yo salí feliz y radiante de mi confesión semanal llevando en cada parte de mi cuerpo la viva esencia del amor que nos teníamos y que hace pocos minutos yo, Bella Swan, había tenido para mi sólita a el hombre mas increíble de este mundo y lo había hecho olvidarse de su promesa de celibato.

**FIN.**

* * *

**aww yo amo este fic, no se me hace tan tierno jajajajajaj ok mala elección de termino seria perver en vez de tierno jajajaja. Esta historia nació como un regalo que le hice a mi ñaña por el día de su cumple, yo le pedí permiso para publicarlo así que aquí lo tenéis.**

**Ok gente gracias por leer el one shot, espero les haya gustado. Haganmelo saber presionando el botoncito rectangular de color verde que esta alli abajo.**

**Esta historia tiene un final abierto, así que si ustedes me dicen que le pareció y si les gustaría que continuase yo con mucho gusto me fumo una bien grande y sigo el fic. Así que, espero sus comentarios, criticas sugerencias etc... **

**Dentro de pocos días estaré subiendo otro fic, que se llama los "consejos de afrodita" igual rated "M" esperenlo xD **


End file.
